dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Remi Widdleton
Maria Remi Widdleton "Transfiguration Prodigy" ---- (This Character Belongs to WordSmith) History Maria Remi Widdleton was born on Kansas, Texas. She was a muggle-born child of Mr. and Mrs. Widdleton. Since she was born, nothing really special could be seen to her. Until one day, her school bus got into an accident. She suffers from a heavy brain trauma, and was she was treated in the hospital for months. Fortunately, the accident made her very intelligent, like she became more likely a savant. The doctor explained that the trauma brought by the impact somehow maximizes her brain capacity that is very ahead of her years. It is said that on her age, her IQ could be at par with geniuses. Somehow, the family didn't think it as a blessing as her medication lead to their economic downfall. The only thing that Remi could do was retain her scholarship at an exclusive school for people like her. Because of their downfall, Remi's family became distant with each other. She became the sole reason of their misfortune. Due to this, Remi grew up hating her family. At a very young age, she's a young girl that thinks like an adult. Which is why she just channels all her energy into studying, that Hogwarts took notice of her. She receives a letter from Hogwarts, telling that she's been accepted to study as a witch. Despite being a muggle, Widdleton ancestry was a squib. She didn't believe in witches at first, but when she reached Hogwarts, her life and views changed. |- | Other |- | |} Hogwarts Life Hogwarts Life Acceptance at Hogwarts Remi was one of the students at Hogwarts, awarded with a scholarship. When she reached Diagon Alley, all her school supplies were shouldered by Hogwarts. She was opened an account, and she bought herself a pet. Being in a Muggle world, she took a likening to Pygmy Puff which she named Cloud. At the Sorting Ceremony, the sorting hat consider putting her at Slytherin but due to her blood status she was sorted to the house of Ravenclaw First Year WIP Physical Appearance Physical Appearance Remi has a scarlet hair that she inherited from her father. On the other hand, she got her eyes from her mother. Like the blue moon, you can rarely see her smile. She doesn't like dressing like a girl, as she feels she looks stupid and dumb when doing so. Despite of reading a lot of books, Remi doesn't wear glasses. Even though she has a terrible eyesight, it's still unknown how she manage to still clearly see. Personality and Traits Personality and Traits Remi is a genius at their school, she was dubbed "Ms. Know-it-all". But she's not the stereotype, a bully could bugged for doing their own assignment. Remi is smart after all. She would just swing by the office and tell the principal. For that, no one wants to be with her. Even the nerd clique won't side with her. Remi doesn't mind, it's what she want afterall. But despite the grunchy attitude, Remi has a soft-heart. She seldom shows it as she categorize them as her weakness. Magical Abilities and Skills Magical Abilities and Skills Transfiguration Among the subjects at Hogwarts, Maria Remi Widdleton took an excelling to Transfiguration. She showed a particular talent to the considered most complex branch magic at Hogwarts. She has an aptitude to its branch magic such as Transformation and Vanishment, at an early age. Though she accidentally transfigure her classmate to a rat, she was able to untransfigure with great difficulty. Conjuration On her higher years, Maria Remi Widdleton is adept on learning Conjuration, which was a branch of Transfiguration. She uses this rarely, because she handle the magic with great carefulness. Duelling Despite excelling at almost every subject at Hogwarts, she didn't at Duelling. She almost got flunked, during her first years. Although she's not a competent duelist, she proves to be quite an ally to her friends as she utilizes her Transfiguration skills, particularly Conjuration, in conjuring things like shield and armor for her ally. Logical Thinking and Intelligence It's a skill she already possess when she got to the Wizarding World. And like before, it gave her an advantage to her studies in Hogwarts. This are one of the reasons why she immediately got into Ravenclaw. Possessions Possessions Wand When Maria Remi Widdleton came to the shop, Mr. Ollivander immediately knew the type of wand suitable for her was this. He said that there was once a Muggle-born girl who has utilize this type of wand to greatness. He said that like her, they possess the wisdom and wit that will lead them to their greater purpose in life. Pet Before Cloud was a very cute Pygmy Puff. He has a fair blue color, that was so smooth and fluffy. The one thing Remi hate about him is his enormous black spot at the back. So she experimented it during Potions class, to try reversing his deformity. Unfortunately, she almost got her pet killed. It's not when Will tried to butt in and save her pet. Since then she became lovingly of her pet cloud, even though he look like Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street. Dreams and Ambitions Dreams and Ambitions Remi has always wanted to be a teacher, as she wanted to give back the gift of knowledge she received. But now that she was exposed to the Wizarding World, she wanted to be a professor in Hogwarts. Although as ambitious as she are, she wanted to establish a new school, sparking the founding of the Prodigy Circle. In the near future, she would want to be a registered Animagus, to further her studies and research with Transfiguration. Relationships Relationships Josh.png|William Darkbane, Slytherin, 1st Year Alisha.jpg|Alisha "Lish" Powers, Co-Prodigy, Hufflepuff, 1st Year CM2.jpg|James Castiel Cho, Co-Prodigy, Gryffindor, 1st Year Affliations Affiliations WIP ---- Spells List Spells List First Year Spells *Herbifors *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Intruder Charm *Vites Venit *Locomotor Mortis *Petrificus Totalus *Protego *Wingardium Leviosa (For Presentation Only) Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) None Yet. ---- Classes Classes Required Classes *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Charms *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes *Ancient Runes *Astronomy *Care of Magical Creatures *Divination *DA *Ghoul Studies *History of Magic *Muggle Studies *Mythology *Pink Magic *Wandlore *Wizard Art *Wizard Home Economics ---- Homework Homework WIP ---- Others Others Category:Prodigy Circle Category:Ravenclaw Category:Student Category:Transfiguration Category:Female Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Green Eyes Category:Witch Category:Red Hair Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Characters Category:WordSmith1014 Category:Vine Wand Category:Muggle-Born Category:Ravenclaw Students